This was supposed to be fun right?
by a-jaylovesyou
Summary: "B-Beck?" i whisper scared out of my mind.. we were outnumbered 6 to 12.. i heard a scream and it all went black. Mainly Bade, with Tandre and Cabbie  Co-written with OhsnapitsJess :
1. summary

**A/N This idea just came to me, its only a short preview, but I would like some feedback! Thanks!**

"B-Beck?" I whisper scared out of my mind.

"J-Jade..It will be okay..I promise.." He says not so reassuringly, I wish I could believe him but we were outnumbered 6 to 12. We came to have fun, not be in this mess. Andre was right and at this point I don't even care. We were backed farther into a corner and I was sure of what would happen. I closed my eyes, squeezed Beck's hand and braced myself. I heard someone near me scream, and it all went black.

**I know its really short, but its just a really small part of what I have in mind. Please tell me if I should continue this into a story! **

**~ajay **


	2. Authors note

**A/N : sorry if you were expecting the first chapter, but this is just an authors note. Me and OhsnapitsJess are almost done planning this story. It might be a few days or less before the first chapter is up. I think this story is gonna be fun to write xD we're trying to make an awesome story, and with Jess's help, it will be (: ill update ASAP! Thanks to all the people who already commented/favorited/alerted the story(: they mean a lot to me! Hehe xD **

**P.S check out my poll on my profile xD **

**~Ajay(:**


	3. Chapter 1

**Yay the first chapter!:D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely tv show VicTORIous, if I did, I would not be reading/ writing Fanfictions! **

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Jade groaned.

"Anything you think is fun, Jade, can't be fun at all for the rest of us," Andre replied, "And anyway, that place is bad. Have you heard the stuff on the news?"

"What kind of looser watches the news?" Jade sneered. Beck slipped his arm over her shoulder and rubbed her shoulder blade comfortingly. Cat was bounding up and down behind them talking about unicorns and rainbows to Robbie and Tori who were just nodding and agreeing without really listening.

"Jade, I really don't think this is a good idea!"

"Andre. You love acting, right? Everybody else agrees, so why won't you? OK, you don't wanna come, don't. We'll go without you," Jade replied, spinning on her high heels away.

"Fine! You win. I'll come," Andre gave in.

"Good," Jade took a sip from her coffee before looking at the foam cup in disgust, "This is empty." Andre shrugged.

"See you later," Andre sighed before he got up and left. Robbie, Cat and Tori followed behind them.

"Want another?" Beck asked his girlfriend who was eyeing the coffee truck hungrily.

"Yep."

"Want me to go and get you one?"

"Yep." Jade replied, not really looking at her boyfriend.

"What's the magic word?"

"Lotion," Jade replied without thinking about it. Her boyfriend was weird, but she knew his quirks by now. After all, they had been dating for nearly 3 years now.

"You got it!" Beck grinned, "I know what to get you." He left for a moment then returned with a coffee for Jade. She took a sip of it and smiled slightly at Beck.

"Thank you."

"So we're seriously going to this acting club? I mean, I kinda agree with Andre. I've heard bad thin-" Beck fell silent at a death glare from Jade "-I still don't think we should go. I mean what if-"

"Oh my God, Beck! Live a little! C'mon, you love acting!""Yes, but-""But nothing. We're going. Andre, Cat and your other two stupid friends are coming too. End of."

"Fine Jade, But if anything happens to you-" Beck replied, cut short by Jade.

"NOTHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN!" Jade screamed, gaining a bunch of weird glanced in her direction, which she ignored. "And if you still want a girlfirend, you better stop whining! Gosh, you sound like a baby." She groaned, and stomped away, coffee sloshing from her cup and splattering on her new black and purple shoes.

"Damn! These are new! The stain is never going to come out!" She whined. Beck comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her slender frame.

"Now look whose whining," He teases earning a deadly glare from Jade. If looks could kill, he'd be on fire, in a bed of nails.

"I am not whining." An oddly calm Jade says. He better sleep with one eye open tonight! "Oh, and you better sleep with one eye open tonight."

'So that means your sleeping over, right?" Beck smiles.

"Not if you accuse me of whining again."

"I wont babe. Now come on, we're going to be late for Sikowits class!"

"Like I would care. That man is wrong in the head!" Jade says, pushing Beck against the lockers and pressing her lips to his in a heated kiss. Before it can get any farther, they are interrupted.

"Get a room!" Ughh, it's Vega. Jade is about to attack her for breaking up her make out session with Beck, but he holds her back, whispering that they will continue later, then smiling, and turning towards Sikowits class.

"Yeah, I'm Defiantly sleeping over tonight" Jade whispers into Beck's ear, walking through the door.

"Hellllooooo class!" Sikowits yells, climbing through the window, coconut in hand. "Today, we are going to do ABC improv! Jade, Pick your actors!" Jade stands up and looks towards the class.

"Beck, Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Vega." The gang comes up to the front of the class.

"Okkkaayy, start with the letter… T! Annnd Action!" Sikowits calls.

"Today, I'm baking cupcakes!" Cat yells.

"Umbrellas! We will need umbrellas! Its raining cupcakes!" Andre replies.

"Vampires like umbrellas." Jade replies lazily.

"Well, that's good to know!" Beck says.

"X-tremely!" Tori pipes in.

"I Don't like vampires!" Cat screams.

"EEEHHHH Cat your out" Sikowits says. "Start on the letter Y!"

"Yellow is my favorite color!" Robbie says, speaking for the first time.

"Zebras like yellow!" Andre says.

"ABC improve is fun!" Beck replies.

*DIIINNNG*

"Okay class, you may leave." Sikowits says.

The class exits, excited for the weekend, all except the gang, who are scared of Jades plan.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter two!(:**

"BECK! OPEN THE DOOR!" Jade screamed, kicking at Beck's RV door. He sighed and got up to open the door before she kicked it down and he had to replace it...again.

"Hello?" Beck asked as Jade strode straight past him into the middle of the RV.

"Hey." Jade threw herself down on Beck's couch and looked up at him. Beck stared at Jade for a second before shrugging.

"And you're here because...?"

"It's nearly time to go to the acting club, duh," Jade rolled her eyes, swinging her legs up onto Beck's couch.

Beck stared at Jade again. "But I told you I would pick you up from your house..."

"Yes, well I got bored there," Beck walked over to Jade and sat besides her. They sat silently and motionless for a minute before Jade lifted Beck's arm and put it around her shoulder.

"We should probably go and pick up Robbie," Beck said after another minute had passed.

"You offered to pick him up?" Jade snarled.

"Ummm...yeah."

"Why? Why would you put me though that torture?" Jade turned her nose up. Beck sighed and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Because I like Robbie...most of the time. And he had no way of getting there because Andre is taking Tori and Cat and his car can't fit anybody else in." Beck muttered, hoping that Jade wouldn't kill him.

"Fine whatever...don't expect me to be happy in the car on the way though!"

"When are you ever happy?" Beck muttered under his breath to himself. Jade shot him a dirty look before standing up.

"Well chop chop, lets get going!" Jade yelled, walking out the door of the RV and to Beck's car. When they got to Robbie's house, he was standing outside, waiting. Beck and Jade got out of the car and walked over to Robbie.

"Hey guys." Robbie says, cowering back slightly, due to the angered look on Jade's face.

"Hey Robbie, where's Rex?" Beck asks, noting the absence of the annoying puppet.

"In the house, he called me a fuzzy haired monkey, so his punishment was that he couldn't come to the acting club" Robbie exclaims. Jade scoffs and stomps her way back to the car. During the ride, Jade didn't utter a single word, staring blankly out the window. When the song Nothing on you by B.O.B feat. Bruno Mars came on the radio, Beck turned it up, and started singing to Jade, Robbie awkwardly sitting in the background.

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

Beck hold Jades hand, but she huffs and pulls away, clearly annoyed.

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cause they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_

_not not nothin' on you_

_i know you feel where i'm coming from_

_regardless of the things in my past that i've done_

_most of it really was for the heck of the fun_

_on the carousel so around i spun (spun)_

_with no directions just tryna get some (some)_

_tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun (sun)_

_this is how i lost more than i had ever won (won)_

_and honestly i ended up with none_

Jade steals a glance at Beck, her annoyence fading. Beck just loos at her and flashes a smile that melts Jades heart. She smiles back a smile that only Beck has ever seen. This time when he takes her hand, she lets him.

J

_there's no much nonsense_

_it's on my conscience_

_i'm thinking baby i should get it out_

_and i don't wanna sound redundant_

_but i was wondering if there was something that you wanna know_

_(that you wanna know)_

_but never mind that we should let it go (we should let it go)_

_cause we don't wanna be a t.v episode (t.v episode)_

_and all the bad thoughts just let them go (go, go, go, go)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothing on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cause they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_

_not not nothin' on you_

Jade keeps smiling, totally forgetting about Robbie in the back seat

_hands down there will never be another one_

_i been around and i never seen another one_

_look at your style I ain't really got nothin' on_

_and you wild when you ain't got nothing on_

_baby you the whole package plus you pay your taxes_

_and you keep it real while them other stay plastic_

_you're my wonder women call me mr. fantastic_

_stop.. now think about it_

_i've been to london, i've been to paris_

_even way out there in tokyo_

_back home down in georgia to new orleans_

_but you always steal the show (steal the show)_

_if you never knew well now you know (know, know, know, know)_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cause they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_

_not not nothin' on you_

_everywhere i go i'm always hearing your name (name, name)_

_and no matter where i'm at girl you make me wanna sang (sang,sang)_

_whether a bus or a plane or a car or a train_

_no other girls on my brain and you the one to blame_

_beautiful girls all over the world_

_i could be chasing but my time would be wasted_

_they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

_they might say hi and i might say hey_

_but you shouldn't worry about what they say_

_cause they got nothin' on you baby_

_nothin' on you baby_

_not not not nothin' on you babe_

_not not nothin' on you_

_yeah and that's just how we do it_

_and i'ma let this ride_

When the song ends, and Beck stops singing, they pull into the parking lot of the acting club. Beck pulls Jade in for a sweet kiss, then pulls away.

"I love you." Beck says sincerely. getting out of the car and opening the door fro jade. She hops out gracefully and whispers "I love you too beck" Jade whispers back, as they walk towards the double doors of the club.

**Some Bade fluff in there(; hehe thanks for reading! Review!:D**


End file.
